Promus Kept
by oichigo-11
Summary: The after story of Promus Me. Set nine years later.


It had been almost nine years; since he was killed.

Shikamaru had been the Rokudaime for nine years; Tsunade's cursed necklace still around his neck.

Shikamaru lay in the tall grass of a hill as he watched the clouds; one looked like a small fox.

His mood darkened with that; he jumped up and left.

He didn't care that Naruto had Kyuubi in him; those who were happy he died, Shikamaru had no mercy upon.

It was September 22nd; Shikamaru's birthday.

"How troublesome. Even on my birthday I have paper work to do, man what a drag"

Somewhere in the forest between the Sand and the Leaf; a odd and misplaced light appeared and grew until it vanished and two blondes were standing were the glow was just moments before.

Both seamed dazed and confused; the smaller one held a card in their hands.

It read: _There is someone you must meet…show up at the stroke of midnight._

Shikamaru found the same card on his desk; addressed to both him and Lady Tsunade.

"What do you think?"

Shikamaru asked Tsunade who was currently sitting in his chair as he stood looking out the window and over the village; the day was going, that left a five hour gap for them to think of.

"It is your vote; remember you're the Hokage"

Shikamaru just nodded; then he spoke.

"At the stroke of midnight we will see this person the card speaks of"

The five hour wait wasn't easy; it by slowly as he did the paper work that littered his desk.

One hour down; four more to go.

Shikamaru couldn't stand it; time was his greatest enemy.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yes? Come in"

Shikamaru had a bad feeling; it was his birthday after all.

He was right.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!"

Shikamaru just stared at his parents; awhile ago they tried to get him with some women.

Tried being the key word here; he was gay, and his parents need to learn that.

Two hours down; three left.

Somehow Shikamaru got all of his paper work done; and had fallen asleep in his chair.

Tsunade peeked in after not hearing an answer; only to see him crying in his sleep.

"Shikamaru, wake up"

Shikamaru jumped awake; hitting Tsunade's head with his.

"Ow; what a drag"

He said as he yawned and stretched; glancing at the sky.

Four hours down; one more left.

"Just one hour left"

Meanwhile in the forest; the blondes were training, finally being allowed _back_ in this world.

"Neh? Father?"

"Mmmm?"

"Who do you think sent this, or who are we to meet?"

"Well…I have no idea"

The taller smiled big and bright; the younger just hanged his head in defeat.

Four hours and thirty minutes down; thirty minutes left.

Finally at eleven fifty; another card appeared, with details of the place.

With the card in pocket; they set out, all four of them.

It led them to the Valley of the End; the place Shikamaru hates with all of his soul.

Shikamaru and Tsunade got there first; when they came to view, there was a tall person in a hooded cape waiting.

They turned and held out a pale hand with long fingernails; and spoke one word.

"Weapons"

Shikamaru and Tsunade looked at each other before handing over all their weapons; with a short nod the hooded figure vanished.

Leaving a confused Hokage and Sage behind.

Across the valley the two blondes came up to it; the smaller holding his heart in pain.

Same as the other side a hooded figure was standing there; waiting.

"Minato-san, good to see you again"

The taller blonde looked then smiled; venom in his voice.

"I'm sure it is, Shinigami-san"

"No need for such venom in those words"

One eye showed itself from under the hood; Naruto wrenched away.

"Have fun, they are across the valley; Shikamaru Nara and Lady Tsunade."

And he was gone; Naruto looked at his dad.

"Well what are you looking at me for? Go to him"

Naruto mocked his dad's smile and ran to the edge and jumped; Shikamaru and Tsunade were confused and talking to each other with their backs to the valley.

Shikamaru felt arms wrap around his waist; and heard a voice from behind him.

"Shika"

Shikamaru and Tsunade turned around to see blonde hair; then ocean blue eyes wet with tears.

"N-Naruto"

Shikamaru pulled the blonde away from him to get a good look at him; he still had the whiskers on his cheeks, three on each, he still had the kiddish look to his eyes and his blonde hair was still untamed.

"Naruto!"

Shikamaru pulled Naruto into a hug; tears falling down his face, as he hugged his lover.

Naruto hugged Shikamaru back; as he rubbed his back to try and calm him down.

Beside Tsunade Minato appeared; smiling.

"Anytime you want me to take back the title Hokage, just let me know"

Shikamaru peeked out of blonde locks; and said three words.

"Take it back"

Minato was shocked; Tsunade chuckled.

"Why?"

"Too troublesome, and I miss going on missions"

"Sure it's not the paper work?"

"Don't get me wrong, that's most of it"

Everyone laughed at Shikamaru; but he didn't care, he had Naruto back.

Shikamaru took of Tsunade's necklace; and put it back around Naruto's neck.

"There, back where it belongs"

Naruto took the moment to wrap his arms around Shikamaru's neck; and pulled him into a kiss, which Shikamaru deepened by pulling him closer to his own body and wrapping his arms around Naruto's thin waist.

When they broke; Shikamaru said…

"This time I am not letting go"

**A/N: Ugh! It's soo bad, but I couldn't leave Shikamaru being so lonely.**


End file.
